Stem cells, unlike differentiated cells have the capacity to divide and either self-renew or differentiate into phenotypically and functionally different daughter cells (Keller, Genes Dev. 2005; 19:1129-1155; Wobus and Boheler, Physiol Rev. 2005; 85:635-678; Wiles, Methods in Enzymology. 1993; 225:900-918; Choi et al, Methods Mol. Med. 2005; 105:359-368).
Human embryonic stem cells (hESC) are pluripotent cells with the capability of differentiating into a variety of stem cell types. The pluripotency of stem cells such as embryonic stem cells (ESCs) and their ability to differentiate into cells from all three germ layers makes these an ideal source of cells for regenerative therapy for many diseases and tissue injuries (Keller, Genes Dev. 2005; 19:1129-1155; Wobus and Boheler, Physiol Rev. 2005; 85:635-678).
Expansion of stem cells to large quantities, requiring one or more passages, is a pre-requisite for cell therapy.
Currently, stem cells (including human embryonic stem cells, hESC) which grow as colonies are routinely maintained on plastic culture surfaces in 2 dimensional (2D) growth. Expansion to larger quantities on 2D culture would necessitate the use of large surface areas. The manual nature of passaging the cells by repeated pipetting or enzymatic treatment to break up these 2D colonies to smaller sizes would become impractical. Preparing numerous plates for seeding large surface areas can become subject to handling errors. Furthermore, very large surface areas such as Nunc trays for example, would be needed.
Accordingly, the current methods of growing stem cells as 2D colony cultures on coated plastic surfaces are not amenable to scale up and the experimental conditions under which culture is carried out is generally not amenable to good control. The prior art includes a number of attempts to culture stem cells in a 3 dimensional (“3D”) environment, such as on microcarriers in suspension culture. Except for a few studies of mouse embryonic stem cells on microcarriers (Fernandes et al., 2007; Abranches et al., 2007; King and Miller, 2007) and differentiating hESC in suspension culture as embryoid bodies (Dang et al., 2004; Fok and Zandstra, 2005; Cameron et al., 2006), there is no robust method of long term, serial culturing of hESC in suspension culture.
It is known in the art for embryonic stem cells to be differentiated as “embryoid bodies” in suspension culture. Such embryoid bodies comprise a mass of already differentiated cells. For example, Gerecht Nir et al (2004) described the use of a rotating-wall bioreactor to culture embryoid bodies. Embryoid body culture was also shown using agitation systems by Zandstra et al (2003), Dang et al (2004) and Wartenberg et al (1998). Embryoid body suspension culture has also been reported by Dang and Zandstra (2005) and King and Miller (2007). Such techniques are suitable for culturing these tissue-like embryoid body aggregates comprising differentiated stem cells, but not for undifferentiated stem cells.
Fok and Zandstra (2005) described stirred-suspension culture systems for the propagation of undifferentiated mouse embryonic stem cells (mESCs). The stirred-suspension culture systems comprised microcarrier and aggregate cultures. Mouse embryonic stem cells cultured on glass microcarriers had population doubling times comparable to tissue-culture flask controls. Upon removal of leukemia inhibitory factor, the mESC aggregates developed into embryoid bodies (EBs) capable of multilineage differentiation. Suspension cultures of mouse ESCs are also described in King and Miller (2005). However, King and Miller (2005) state that “expansion of undifferentiated human ESCs (hESCs) is more difficult than for mESCs and has not yet been reported in stirred cultures”.
US2007/0264713 (Terstegge) discloses an attempt at culturing human embryonic stem cells on microcarriers. Human embryonic stem cells are introduced together with Cytodex3 (Amersham) microcarriers into a spinner or a bioreactor together with conditioned medium in various volumes. The culture is agitated at 20-30 rpm 30 minutes in an hour. The culture is maintained for various times between 10 days and 6 weeks. However, at no time were any of the cultures passaged or sub-cultured, which is an essential requirement for large scale continuous production of stem cells. Demonstration of continuous passaging and the ability to sub-culture along with ‘good’ (exponential) growth rate on microcarriers are essential requirements for large-scale production of stem cells. This was not demonstrated by the work of Terstegge et al.
WO2008/004990 describes attempts to culture stem cells in the absence of feeder cells and contemplates the use of microcarriers. It is concerned with cultures in which Matrigel is not used. WO2008/004990 describes the effect of positively charged surfaces in the inhibition of stem cell differentiation.
In Phillips et al., 2008 (Journal of Biotechnology 138 (2008) 24-32) an attempt to culture hESC on microcarriers by seeding aggregates as well as single cells is reported. Initially, 3-fold expansion was achieved over 5 days, however with each successive passage cell expansion was reduced until cells could not be passaged beyond week 6.
Previous attempts to use commercially available microcarriers such as Cytodex 1 and 3 for scale up culture of human embryonic stem cells (hESCs) were unsuccessful. The hESC cultures died or differentiated on the carriers and could not be propagated (Oh & Choo, 2006).
Stable and continuous growth in suspension of undifferentiated, pluripotent cells from primates, including human stem cells, has not been achieved so far. No one has previously demonstrated successive passage of primate or human stem cells, particularly embryonic stem cells, in suspension culture.
The large scale differentiation of stem cells into other useful cell types is also of major importance. For example, large number of cardiomyocytes are required to conduct clinical trials, drug discovery and also to develop potential future cell therapies. Since human embryonic stem cells (hESC) are pluripotent and can differentiate to all germ layers, hESC can provide a source of cardiomyocytes and other cell types for these uses. So far, few hESC derived cardiomyocyte differentiation protocols have been described by the scientific community, but the scalability of the proposed bioprocesses is not clear.
The invention seeks to solve these and other problems in the art.